


Kaishin friendship fluff

by A_person_who_is_bored



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: A death is mentioned, Fluff I guess, Gen, but when is it not?, this is Detective Conan after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_person_who_is_bored/pseuds/A_person_who_is_bored
Summary: Old description was gross afJust weirdness. Conan being held back from. Crime n all :////





	Kaishin friendship fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just a sorry for not updating the series I have... I have gotten bored with it and am taking a break.
> 
> So have fluff instead! (And maybe some angst, but literally just a pinch of it at the begriming.)

He was annoyed as usual. Being picked up by his best friends alcoholic father and thrown aside with an angry hiss. He wasn't sure why kogoro always threw him away or hit his head when he tried to help with a case, the other adults seemed to not care as long as he actually helped with things.

 

Even ran didn't mind as much as she used to, only setting him aside when absolutely necessary. She still scolded him, hoo, she did, screaming in his ear as she told him not to drink coffee or get in the way. He would probably find it slightly endearing, if not for the ringing in his ears.

 

He kind of wished hattori were here, he wouldn't mind. He actually knew who he was, mostly treating him as another teen. The ‘mostly’ was there because, well, he treated him as a kid in front of other people, even jabbing at him about his size.

 

He sighed as he thought ‘if only haibara would finish that antidote, then I could be back to myself, and not have to deal with…  _ This _ ’ he turned to go back onto the scene of the murder, but stopped as a hand flew to his shoulder to keep him there. He looked up, startled to see what seemed to be his own face staring back at him with a stern and slightly scared expression.

 

This begs the question, why was kid here? And why did he look so concerned about something—oh, considering the body a few feet away, it wasn't really that weird. He had forgotten others were affected by death, having seen so much of it, it kind of… Desensitized him to it. It still didn't answer his question though, why is kid here?

 

He opened his mouth to ask, but before he could so much as make a sound kid interrupted him. “What do you think you are doing?” His arms crossed and he tapped his foot impatiently. He raised one eyebrow.

 

Shinichi thought it wouldn't really hurt to tell kid, he had helped him before, and he knew shinichi wasn't exactly ‘Conan’. So, he told him in an irritated tone, “going to help with the case, what’s it to you  _ kid? _ ”

 

That seemed to startle him, he quickly covered it up though, so shinichi couldn't really tell what other emotion ran through his face. He pulled his brow back down and let out an exasperated sigh, “only you would recognise me, tentei.”

 

Shinichi snorted, “well you’re not being very conspicuous.” He gestured to the cards riffling around in kids hands, and huffed. “Will you let me go now?”

 

Kid shook his head and his cards disappeared with a burst of smoke. He pointed to the direction of seats, “we’re going to sit down and let the police handle this for once. You need a break, and I doubt they will want you for questioning.”

 

Shinichi scrunched up his nose at the thought, letting the police handle it? They weren’t exactly good at their jobs, having to rely on  _ teenagers _ to figure out everything.

 

He rolled his eyes and followed kid to the seats, he knew if he protested kid would make sure he stayed, even by force. So, as he sat there for a few moments, he got bored and decided to ask some questions. “Why are you here kid? And why are you dressed up as me? You know, you got the hair wrong.”

 

Kid raised a brow again, a slightly incredulous expression on his face. It turned into amusement and he snickered. “Tentei, I'm not dressed up as anybody, this is my ordinary fabulous self. You like?”

 

Shinichi raised his own brow, so kid actually looked like this? He knew they looked similar, but he didn't know they looked almost  _ exactly _ alike. The only differences were the slightly more purple eyes, and lighter hair, And the messiness of the hair. But otherwise, if he fixed up his hair, he could pass himself of as shinichi— _ had _ passed himself off as him. 

 

He hummed and asked another thing, “so, you’re just yourself right now?” He grinned mischievously, “can I get a name for the stranger who randomly pushed me into a seat?”

 

Kid smiled and bowed with a flourish, a single yellow rose appearing in his hand. “Kuroba kaito, magician at your service!”

 

He was surprised, kid— _ kuroba _ had actually told him his name, or at least a fake name. He took the rose and twirled it around in his fingers, there were no thorns, and it looked like ki—kuroba had taken special care to not hurt the rose while taking them off. He put his elbow on the table and propped his head on his hand. He was even more bored now.

 

Thankfully kuroba seemed to see that and took it as his chance to have a mini show. He did card tricks, and even used a dove to put a flower crown on shinichi's head. He was glad for the distraction, picking apart the tricks in his head as kuroba moved onto more tricky ones, such as disappearing—hiding under the table—then reappearing. People around them watching in awe as kuroba bowed at the end, his voice loud as the police cleared from the area, a man in handcuffs pulled into a police car. “Thank you, my dear audience, but sadly, it seems this show has come to an end. Till next time!”

 

And with that, shinichi felt someone pick him up as his vision was obscured by smoke. When it cleared, they were outside. Bright sunlight stinging his eyes as they adjusted to it.

 

“So, tentei, what now?” Kuroba asked, a cheeky, lopsided grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
